


Francis With A Plan

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [13]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis doesn't mind helping Vicky training her powers, even if that means sitting around doing basically nothing, but he's grown tired of that. It's time to pull some stings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francis With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.   
> I don’t own Descendants, Disney does.

“Ok, let’s try it again.” Vicky said, preparing herself to do that for the hundredth time. She stood up and used her sleeve to clean the thin layer of sweat from her forehead before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes in concentration. 

The young witch pictured a landscape in her mind: a grey sky, a few trees here and there, dead brown grass and a cliff. Then, she added the condiments: cold, hissing rain, hitting her face like small knives; Furious whooshing wind, blowing from all directions and threatening to make her lose her balance; a roaring river running wild and hitting the rocks in its way and the walls of the cliff. 

The young witch dared to open her eyes very slowly and realized she was in the middle of the storm, in that place she had imagined. She gasped with excitement, looking around to make sure it was real. 

However, her victory was cut short when a terrible headache hit her out of nowhere. Suddenly, Vicky felt very dizzy and nauseous, her eyes started to sting, a loud pitch blew up in her ears and her knees were threatening to give in. The young witch fought against it, placing her hands on the sides of her head and letting out small cries to try and ease the pain, she tried to maintain her grip on that image and stay focused. But despite her efforts, all her energy were drained from her and the young witch fell on the floor, passing out in the process. 

When Vicky opened her eyes again, she was back in the quietness of her room, laying on the floor. 

“Well, that was fantastic.” A male voice laughed mockingly, coming from somewhere behind her. “I mean, nowhere near your goal but still. I think I felt a breeze this time.”   
The young witch sat up slowly and turned her head around to see her dark skinned friend laying in Harley’s bed and entertaining himself by shuffling a deck of cards. 

“Just…” Vicky tried to speak but realized her lungs were nearly empty. She took deep breaths and tried again. “Just…Shut up…Time?” 

Francis set the cards on the nightstand and checked his wrist watch before replying: “Two minutes and forty seven seconds.” Vicky groaned and collapsed again on the floor. “Hey, that’s a record. And your nose isn’t bleeding so that’s progress.” 

“It’s not…enough.” The young witch said with frustration, still panting from exhaustion. She took a minute to catch her breath and stood up weakly. “I’m never gonna make it.” 

“Probably not.” Francis replied. Count on him to be completely straight forward. “Did you really think you could master mind magic just like that?” The boy snapped his fingers to illustrate his point. “C’mon Vic, that’s a joke.” 

If Vicky hadn’t been so tired, she would have snapped at him for talking to her like that. But since her energy was still low, the young witch let herself fall on her own bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it to him. 

“And you think I’m an idiot who doesn’t know that’s impossible.” She said with contempt. “But what choice do we have? We need this spell for the plan.” 

They stayed like that for a moment, the only sound being Vicky’s heavy breathing. Until the boy spoke again: 

“I think I have an idea.” He said casually. 

Vicky sat up faster than she should, regretting it almost instantly since her headache was still hammering the insides of her skull and it only got worse with the quick movement. She tried to ignore it. 

“Well?” The young witch urged him. She was desperate, tired and in no mood for his mystery games. 

“I was thinking…” Francis started, pausing to sit up slowly and face her. “What if you could use something to boost your power?” 

Vicky almost laughed in his face. Instead, she let her back hit the mattress again. “And what would that be, genius?” She asked rhetorically. “Maleficent’s scepter disappeared when she was defeated, Fairy Godmother’s wand is now guarded with magic, and, frankly, I don’t think Jordan’s ‘three wishes’ policy would be of much help.” 

Francis watched careful and patiently while she ranted, noticing that her tone rose gradually, but he remained unaffected and waited for her to finish. 

“Are you done?” He asked when she stopped talking. 

After Vicky sighed and nodded, Francis stood up and made his way to the desk where some of her books, pieces of paper and Harley’s crayons were scattered. The young witch followed him with her gaze and watched as he picked up a book and walked back while flipping through the pages. She instantly recognized it as her Story Book. 

“I was referring to this.” Francis dropped the open book on the young witch’s lap and stood beside her. She sat up, slowly this time, and as soon as her brain processed what was written and illustrated on the yellowing pages, Vicky’s eye widened and she nearly choked on air. 

“Are you out of your mind?” She almost shouted, looking incredulously at her friend. “We can’t just…go to the Isle of the Lost whenever we want, and even if we could, there’s no way we could get this from my mother!” 

Francis smirked, not the reaction Vicky was expecting. “Just relax and let me do something for a change.” He already had something in mind, Vicky could tell that much, and it scared her a little not to know what it was. "Now, get up, we have math in fifteen minutes and Billy and Harley are probably wondering where we are." 

Vicky groaned like a little girl throwing a tantrum. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was attending class, but hey, it was math, maybe she could take a nap. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Math class flew by, not that they were paying much attention anyway. Sitting at the back of the classroom, Vicky hid behind her book and slept through the majority of the time, Francis played with his cards, Billy entertained himself by pulling and knotting pieces of strings from his sleeves and Harley... she actually tried to keep up with the class at first, but got frustrated and started drawing on her notebook instead. 

As soon as the bell rang, Vicky was the first to get up and out, followed by Harley and Billy. Francis, however, excused himself and walked in a different direction. His friends were surprised but Vicky guessed he had his "mysterious errands" to run and said nothing, taking Billy and Harley to ice cream to distract them. 

She was right, and Francis silently thanked her as they followed different paths. While his three friends walked out, the dark skinned boy made his way to the lockers, hands in his pockets and ignoring the snickers and glares he got along the way. That didn't faze him, but it bothered him how so many Auradonians could be so equal to the islanders. They might not be the same in acts and behavior, but the altitudes were the same. Vicky was right on that, however, there were a few of them who weren't that bad. 

As he reached his destination, Francis saw who he was looking for. King Ben was standing by the lockers with Mal and laughing at something his girlfriend had said. 

"Hey, hello Francis." The young king greeted as he saw the boy approaching. Mal didn't say anything but grabbed her boyfriend's arm. She knew that, among the four troublemakers, Francis was the rational one but there was still bad blood between them. 

"Nice to see you Ben, Mal" Francis nodded politely, glaring at the purple haired for a nanosecond but returning to being serious right after. He was there to talk business, not to pick a fight. 

"Can I help you with something?" Ben asked sympathetically. 

"Actually yes. I came here to ask you a favor." He then directed his look at Mal. "Both of you" As much as he hated to admit it, Francis needed the purple haired to be present. She was Ben's unofficial but favorite advisor so her opinion was also important. 

The two exchanged a surprised look but quickly looked back at Francis, waiting for him to go on. 

"You see, I know it might be asking too much of you, but I would like to bring someone from the island to Auradon." He said. Both Ben and Mal were a little taken aback. 

"Well Francis..." Ben started. "It is a quite difficult to bring another kid from the island right now, in the middle of the school year, especially when people still have..." He took a moment to choose his words." Mixed feelings about you and your friends." 

Francis nodded with his best disappointed face. He knew it would be difficult, but he waited for what he knew was coming. 

"But who were talking about anyway?" Mal asked. There it was. 

"My sister, Freddie." He said. Ben looked a bit confused, Mal had never told him that Francis had a sister. " We don't exactly get along very well. Back at the island, she used to pretend I didn't exist to stay out of the rest of the villains' target. I understand that but now I want to make emends." Francis said this looking directly at Mal. "She can behave better than Vicky, I promise you. Besides, I fear what our father might do to her now that I'm not there to take the abuse." 

This seemed to shock Ben, but then again, he should have seen this coming. Parents in the Isle of the Lost weren't exactly lovable and it wasn't unusual for their kids to talk about abuse as it was a common thing. Mal, on the other hand, looked guilty for not having thought of Freddie before, and that was what Francis was aiming for. Guilt could be a good fuel for actions. The purple haired girl tightened her grip on Ben's arm. 

"Well, as I said, it won't be easy but I think I can make it happen. After all, I am the king." Ben said with a confident smile, trying to relieve some of the tension. 

Francis looked up at him with a cheerful expression. "For real? Thank you Ben!" He beamed like Mal had never seen any of the troublemakers, well except for Harley. 

"Don't thank me yet." The king said. "Anything else I can assist you with?" 

"Can you arrange for me to talk to Freddie? But without Fairy Godmother or my father present, just me and my sister." Francis asked. 

Ben scratched his neck. It wasn't hard to do that, only he didn't think Fairy Godmother would like the idea of a villain kid calling the island unwatched. He was about to say something but Mal beat him to it. 

"I can help you." She offered. 

"You can?" Both Ben and Francis asked, turning to her in surprise. 

The purple haired smiled and nodded. She was a bit reluctant but maybe this could help improve her relation with the Troublemakers. 

"Well, then..." Francis was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by the bell, reminding him that he still had another class to go. "...I gotta go, tell me when I talk to my sister ok? Thanks Mal." Such words felt so bitter in his mouth but Francis made his best to keep a smile on. He then turned around and rushed to his next class, leaving Ben and Mal behind. 

Once Francis was out of sight, Ben turned to his girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her forehead, which made her giggle. 

"That was unexpected." He said. 

"What? Francis' request or me offering to help him?" She asked with a smile. Ben pretended to think for a moment. 

"I'd say all of it." The young king replied, making them both laugh. "But seriously now. Why didn't you tell me Francis had a sister?" 

Mal looked away for a moment, dropping her smile before replying: " Well, to be honest, I thought about Freddie before, but then I wanted to make things right for the Troubles and thought she would be fine. I don't know..." 

"Hey, it's ok." Ben placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "You've been too worried about the other islanders lately. I know you still think you don't deserve to be here when they're all still in the island but trust me, you've earned your place here. Besides, we can't save everyone at the same time, we'll get there but taking small steps ok?" 

Mal reflected on his words for a moment before nodding. She wasn't fully convinced yet but Ben was right, they couldn't bring in every islander kid to Auradon, that would be chaotic. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Is this you card?” Francis asked holding up a card for Harley to see. The girl took it in her hands, watched it closely and shook her head. Francis took the card from her. “Oh, you’re right, sorry.” He said, pretending to have made a mistake before reaching behind the blonde’s right ear. When he drew it back again, his hand held a card. “Now, is this you card?” 

Harley’s left hand shot to her ear while her right hand grabbed the card. Her smile grew wider and she laughed. “My ear is magic!” She said, making Francis laugh along at her adorable innocence. “Again, again!” 

Afternoon activities meant that Vicky and Billy were busy so Francis had to look after Harley, so the boy took the chance to take her to the school gardens. It was her favorite place in the whole school, quiet, beautiful and filled with pretty flowers. When they arrived, some people were there too, enjoying their free time in the sun, but Harley ignored everyone else and dragged Francis to her favorite spot where she started to pick up flowers and distracting herself while the dark skinned boy sat on a bench where he could see her. Occasionally, some people would stop and look at them for a while but none dared to go talk to him or Harley. 

Francis appreciated that. He liked his peace and tranquility and the garden was one of the best places to relax. He took his deck of cards from his pocket and started to practice some magic tricks. It was a habit he was developing, and an amazing one. 

Since Francis didn’t have actual magic powers, Vicky got a deck of cards and a book and told him to “occupy himself instead of looking bored all the time”. It was a nice gesture, and turns out that Francis was a very good illusionist. Whenever he was bored, he would play around with his cards or read the book, looking for a new trick to learn or making one up himself. It wasn’t real magic, but it was close enough…for now. 

When Harley got tired of picking up flowers, she went to sit next to her friend. Francis gave her some of his cards for her to play and showed her some magic tricks.   
It was almost dinner time, which meant Vicky and Billy would be done with their activities at any minute. After dinner, Billy would look after Harley while he helped Vicky practicing her power over real illusions until bedtime. The dark skinned boy huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance at the thought. He loved that witch, he really did, and he wanted to help her, but, sometimes, her stubbornness got in the way of her judgment and Francis was getting sick of it. 

“Hi Francis” Someone called from behind them, but it wasn’t Vicky nor Billy. Francis turned his head around and saw Lonnie approaching them while waving, causing a small smile to form in his lips almost instantly. He felt Harley stiffen nervously by his side. 

“Don’t worry Harls, I got this one covered.” The dark skinned boy assured his friend, but Harley still seemed uneasy. Even after weeks in Auradon she was still so afraid of people…Well, some people. “Why don’t you go search for pretty birds?” Francis suggested. Having Harley distracted was the best option.   
Thankfully, the blond girl smiled and nodded before getting up and skipping to the nearest tree. Francis observed her as she looked around at the branches for birds, not daring to climb up. 

“She’s not any better, is she?” Lonnie asked while looking at the younger girl once she got close to the boy. Francis hadn’t noticed how close she had gotten until her voice sounded right behind him. He didn’t bother turning to her while she rounded the bench and took a seat right next to him. Instead, both of them observed the smiling blonde girl from a distance. 

“She isn’t doing any therapy.” Francis finally sighed. The boy rested his elbows on his knees and looked down for a moment before turning to Lonnie with a half-smile. “But it could be a lot worse.” 

Lonnie furrowed her brow in confusion before turning to Francis. 

“Why isn’t she in therapy?” The girl asked but Francis only chuckled. 

“Oh, I think I already said enough." Francis said with a sarcastic smirk. "Wouldn't want Vicky to be mad at me for telling too much of our lives to an auradonian." He winked.   
Lonnie blushed slightly, but understood his intention nonetheless and nodded. She still had questions but realized that, for each answer she got from Francis, a handful of new questions would be brought to light. 

Meanwhile, Harley had managed to draw the attention of some small creatures, not only birds. She was kneeling on the grass, surrounded by two bunnies, three squirrels a small bird sitting on top of her head. She was laughing while scratching one of the bunnies behind the ears. She looked like a real, auradonian princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologize for the LOOOOOOONG wait because, if I did that in every single chapter, I wouldn't have anything else to say.   
> So in this chapter we can see Francis taking matters into his own hands and being secretive... and YAY! Freddie's in the story!!! If you watch Descendants Wicked World, then you know that Francis is the official daughter of Doctor Facilier, and at first I wasn't going to include her in the story but she might come in handy in later chapters...   
> With that being said.   
> Have a good day!


End file.
